Sometimes Sorry Isn't Enough
by midnightphantom13
Summary: Set after Wrapped and is about Vicki's regret for what she did to Henry. Reposted because it got deleted on accident. R&R One Shot


**A.N.** This takes place right after the episode "Wrapped" and it's in Vicki's point of view about her remorse for what she's done.

_Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone  
But there's nothing I can say to change  
the things I've done  
Of all the things I hid from you  
I cannot hide the shame  
And I pray someone, something will come  
to take away the pain_

There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
I can't face another day

I lied to Henry. I can't believe I fricking lied to him. Well, I also stabbed him but that's beside the point. Just that look on his face when he came into my office today made me realize how serious this was. I've never seen him look that way towards me before. Sure, I've seen him angry but that was his vamped out angry, black eyes, deep voice, sharp teeth and all. What I saw was his human angry, his vulnerable angry. It broke my heart. If I could've gone back and re-done everything I would have explained to him – told him what I was going to do. He would've still said no and told me it was stupid but I don't care. It was to save his life. Why can't he see that?

Just then someone knocked at the door, "Vicki, you here?"

"Yeah Mike, I'm here" I said.

Mike walked in and saw me sitting on the sofa with a bottle of scotch in my hand and a half empty cup in the other.

"Are you ok, Vicki, you liked frazzled when you came into the station today?"

"I'm always frazzled Mike." I said bitterly and took another burning sip of scotch.

"I can see that, but you look more frazzled than normal."

"Well now I know how bad you felt when you lied to Kate yesterday."

"You lied to Henry." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, and I stabbed him."

"You _stabbed_ him!" Mike exclaimed with a look of hopefulness in his eye that pissed me off.

"I can see you're broken up about it Mike!" I said coldly. "Yes, I lied to him, stabbed him, performed some dark magic ritual and drank his blood. Does that about clear it up?"

"…You drank his blood." Mike said slowly processing what he thought it meant. "Vicki, are you crazy! Of all the stupid things you could've done. What are you like _him_ now?"

His anger hurt me but it was rightfully so. "No, well I don't know. I don't think I am. Henry said that I didn't understand what I just did. He won't speak to me right now."

"Of course he won't Vicki!" Mike said as he got up and began to pace the room. "I wouldn't either. Of all the reckless and stupid things you've done I think this one tops it off. Just because you have those…marks on your arms doesn't mean you can do magic."

"What do you know Mike," I said angrily, "six months ago you didn't even know any of this existed!"

"I wish it would've stayed like that!" He said "Ever since you met Fitzroy you get these crazy ideas in your head and think you can mess with things you have no knowable about."

"Leave Henry out of this Mike, he had nothing to do with it this time." I said.

"Yes, yes, I know and you were only doing this to save his life." Mike spat, "He's a fucking vampire Vicki and what; Henry's not strong enough to take care of himself?"

"How rich," I laughed, "were you not there when a psychotic priest got your help to almost kill him?"

"That has nothing to do with what we're talking about." Mike said.

"That has _everything_ to do with what we're talking about" I shot. "Just because he's a vampire doesn't mean he can't be killed and I don't want him to die."

"The way it's turning out Vicki, one of us might just have to." Mike said and walked out of the door leaving me with tears running down my face.

Just then my phone beeped with a text message alert and I picked it up and read it.

"I think it's best if we don't work together for a while."

It was from Henry. A deep hole opened in my heart and I began to cry as I bowed my head and threw the cell phone onto the desk and grabbed my bottle of scotch once more.

_Tell me where, did I go wrong  
Everyone I loved, they're all gone  
I'd do everything differently  
but I can't turn back the time  
There's no shelter from the storm  
inside of me_

There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
I can't face another day

**A.N. **The song is "No Way Out" by Phil Collins. You may recognize this song from the Brother Bear movie. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
